An Unlikely Savior
by prncesforadragon
Summary: The Slytherin house is about to be attacked and the only ones that can help have been their rivals since day one. After the attack and a few bottles of firewhiskey who knows what could happen. HG/DM;GW/BZ R&R for a second chapter M for some smut&language


_A/N: Ok here is a new story. I'm going to post the first chapter but you need to review and let me know if I should keep going or abandon ship. It was an idea that popped in my head a couple of days ago I just wasn't sure how to write it. Review and tell me if this is something you think needs finished._

Hermione never thought that she would see the collection of people in front of her in the same room without hexes flying left and right. The room was the Room of Requirement and the collection of people was her close friends Harry, Ron and Ginny. Along with the rest of Dumbledore's Army but the people that made the room complete was the newly added Slytherins. Malfoy, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and few others thrown in.

To anyone that wasn't aware of DA's doings in the past month, it would look like the lambs had walked right to the slaughter but anyone on the inside knew that this was the only way that Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could keep from looking like a morgue.

Blaise Zabini had come up to Harry almost 5 weeks ago and had done the one thing he never expected. He asked for help. Draco had told Blaise about a plan that he overheard at the Manor while he was there and it had him genuinely scared. The Dark Lord was going to exterminate all of his followers' children. He no longer believed them to be useful and anyone under the age of 21 had become nothing but a nuisance. If all of the children we're wiped out then his followers' could reproduce new and he could have them all trained to follow his rule.

If it sounded barbaric it's because it was. He who should not be named had formed a plan and the Death Eaters were going to go to the school and kill anyone that was a known Death Eaters spawn and anyone else that got in their way. The Slytherin house knew that this meant almost all of them would be dead by the end of the week and they needed help. They we're fearful of going to Dumbledore or anyone else in the Ministry out of fear that they would leave them to be taken care of by their own so they as a group decided to go to the only people they could for help. The Golden Trio.

After Zabini had talked to Harry, the boy who lived was in shock. He never anticipated this to happen but he knew he needed to talk to the others before he made any decisions. Even though they respected him and followed him as their leader, this was something he just didn't feel comfortable deciding on his own. He let Blaise know that he had to discuss this with the other and with a solemn look on his face Blaise walked away fearing that their only help was going to let them down.

***4 weeks ago****

"They need us. We can't walk away from them like they aren't even people. It wouldn't be right." Hermione said over the noise coming from everyone trying to get their opinions heard. Harry knew that she would instantly decide to help them. She was one of the ones most hurt by what her fellow classmates had said or done to her but she would never walk away from someone in need. It wasn't who she was.

"They would sell us out in a heartbeat and everyone here knows it. I say they get what they deserve." Was the reply that came from none other than Ron Weasley. He usually agreed with anything that Hermione said but this one he wasn't budging. Harry could understand his concern but Hermione seemed adamant. The rest of the group however, was agreeing with everything Ron had to say. Up until Hermione made the final decision for everyone with one statement. Something they never thought she would do but yet she had just done it and everyone in the room could tell by the serious look in her eyes that she would act upon her statement in a heartbeat and not think twice of it. Harry replayed the words in his head and knew now that when Hermione had said 'Either we all help them or I'll do it by myself' that everyone's love for Hermione greatly trumped the hate they had for their rival house.

The choice was made. They would help the Slytherins.

Blaise was more than relieved when he received an owl from Harry saying only 'We're in'. With those two little words he knew that his life, along with most of his house, had just been spared.

***Present day****

It had been 3 weeks since they had faked a huge outburst at Hogwarts and a fourth of the students had gone into hiding. Hermione, with the help of a few others, had developed a potion that a person could drink that would mimic the effect of a deadly spell. The potion was taken then an hour later the person would drop assumingly dead. When Malfoy over heard the plot he figured out the day when the attack would take place and found out that they planned on using a spell that would just stop a person's heart as soon as they were hit. It was effective and time efficient to the Death Eaters.

The day of the attack the potion had been distributed to all Slytherins that wanted to take it along with all of Dumbledore's Army. They knew that no one else would jump in the way to save a Slytherin so they were in no danger at the present moment. The attack came just as Draco had described. All of the Slytherins were attacked and anyone that had not taken the potion was dead. By the time the potion had worn off the Death Eaters had gone but the bodies still lie around the common area where the attack took place.

It looked like a scene out of a horror movie when bodies started to rise from the fallen. All of the ones that were revived helped to move and bury their classmates. It was something very hard to accomplish but there was no way they were just going to be left like they were nothing. Hermione's words still rung in everyone's ears. 'We can't walk away from them like they aren't even people'.

The Room of Requirement had been untouched since most of the damage had taken place in the dungeon so that was where the students had taken as a hiding spot until they could find something more remote where they could make a new plan since they we're all presumed dead.

"This has been the dullest 3 weeks of my life."

"Well I'm sorry Malfoy, would you rather be dead? Cause that was your only other option."

"Granger no one even said your name so why exactly are you putting your 2 cents in?"

"Because like everyone else stuck here, I'M SICK OF YOUR CONSTANT BITCHING! You came to us Malfoy. Not the other way around and you should do your best not to forget it."

"Don't act so high and might Granger. I could have figured something out for us."

"If you could have then you would have. There is no way you would have come running to us if you had any sort of plan so how about you just back off."

With the way everyone's tempers were running lately it was only hours before someone had their head hexed off and it was written on all of their faces. That's why Fred and George had been the ones to sneak out and get something to relax everyone. With 2 cases of Firewhiskey a piece the twins walked into the middle of the room and jointly said "We can fix this, we'll all get drunk."

No one really knew how to reply but were all stunned to silence when the Gryffindor Princess walked up to them, took a cup and said 'Make it a double'. After that everyone followed suit. With cups in hand a person could finally start to breath in a room that previously had tension that could be cut with a knife.

Some groups broke off doing their own things but in one corner of the room sat the Golden Trio and Ginny. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. It was an unlikely group but the alcohol had loosened everyone up enough to allow hostilities to run a little lower.

"Mione, truth or dare."

"Gin you've got to be kidding. We're supposed to be making a plan on how to get out of this room, not playing a silly game."

"Just come on Mione. We need a break. It's too stressful in here and I think this is exactly what we need. You either pick truth or dare, if you chose not to do whatever is given to you then you drink"

"Fine, truth."

"YESS! Ok I have the perfect one…if you could shag anyone in this room who would it be?"

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock and didn't even utter a single word. She just picked up her cup and began to drink, heavily. She needed a little more liquid encouragement before she could play this kind of game. Her reaction however was just what the group needed for a good laugh. It also was enough for them to start in the games.

Pansy was the first to speak up. "My turn now. Draco, truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I would have never guessed that' Pansy rolled her eyes and giggled 'I dare you to play the rest of the game shirtless."

Draco didn't look abashed at all. He sat down his cup and removed his shirt, tossing it at Ginny and Hermione as soon as it left his body.

"Something you can remember me by" with a wink and some laughs with the other males from Slytherin Draco languidly picked up his cup to take another drink.

'You wish' was all he heard as Hermione mumbled under her breath and stared at his stomach. His muscles were completely defined due to his Quidditch training so he took great pride in them. He was glad to see Granger did as well. He noticed that she never sat his shirt on the floor or even threw it back at him. Just kept it. Interesting. Tonight might end up being a better night then he planned.

"Alright, Zabini your turn. Truth or dare."

"Since you can mate I can too, dare"

With a smirk on his best friends face, Blaise knew he was in trouble. "Kiss the Weaselette."

Draco had seen his friend throwing looks at the red head all school year despite their dire situation and this was his chance to see something done about it. The girl Weasel wasn't all that bad looking, Blaise certainly could do worse. Of course the Weasel himself would never allow it though. Ron jumped up and was in Draco's face in a heartbeat.

"He won't go anywhere near my little sister Malfoy so you can keep all your tricks to yourself."

"Ronald calm down, this dare is about me, not you. I have no problem if Blaise doesn't"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did his baby sister just agree to kiss a Slytherin? What was the world coming to? He stormed off in search of the twins. Someone had to talk some sense into her.

"Let him go, he will calm down eventually. So Blaise are you drinking or should I move my cup out of the way."

No one in the group could believe how Ginny was reacting. They knew the drinking had a lot to do with it but only Hermione knew that Ginny had a crush on the deliciously chocolate boy sitting across from her.

"Move the damn cup" With that Blaise reached across the circle and kissed Ginny right on the lips. It was a simple little peck then Ginny started to move back to her seat but Blaise had other things in mind. He grabbed the back of Ginny's head and gave her a full on passionate filled kiss. Everyone sitting in the circle could slowly feel the heat rising around them. No one had expected all this but who were they to get in the way of love. Or more likely, in the way of lust.

Once they seemed to have a little more control on themselves they both sat back down in their original seats. The looks on everyone's faces cause Ginny to go off into a fit of hysterics. They all had absolutely priceless looking faces on and it was perfect.

"I guess there was a little more there than either of you let on huh?" Pansy asked with a knowing smile on her face. It was clear to see from that kiss that they both had some pent up tension toward the other, it just happened to be very sexual. Ginny just started laughing again and Blaise smiled toward his friends making a mental note to thank Draco later for that one.

Blaise broke up the laughing by jumping in and asking Harry truth or dare. Harry decided to be brave with his new Slytherin friends. "Dare"

"I dare you to finish that bottle sitting right beside you."

As Harry looked to his left he saw an open bottle of Firewhiskey sitting beside him and he visibly cringed. There was no way he was backing down though. He picked up the bottle and with an audible gulp and started to drink. About half way through the bottle which made it ¼ full still Harry was done for. He sat the bottle back down and quickly excused himself and began running to the bathroom. Both the boys laughed but the girls thought it was just down right mean.

"How could you do that Blaise? That was just wrong." Pansy was the first to get up and follow Harry to make sure he was alright. Ginny started to follow but immediately sat back down for the fear of falling down became very evident.

"Well it looks like I'm staying to play" Ginny laughed then looked right at Hermione with a very menacing look on her face. "Mione, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Both boys just looked at each other in surprise. They both had thought that Blaise had just ended the game but the girls they were sitting with seemed to have other plans.

Ginny smiled and slowly looked from Hermione to Draco. "Mione I dare you to spend the rest of the game on Malfoy's lap."

Draco couldn't believe it. He already didn't have a shirt on and now he was going to have Granger in his lap. After giving her a quick once over he second guessed himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Now it was just up to her to make it into his arms and he would take it from there.

Hermione wasn't sure what her friend was up to but there was no way she was backing down from a challenge again. She stood up and walked right over to Draco then dropped herself right in his lap. From the spot she was sitting in Draco could see right into the V neck of her top and could see all the smooth creamy skin of her cleavage. He was very thankful for the She-Weasel at that very moment.

Leaning forward just a bit to where he could whisper into Hermione's ear. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for too much longer Granger. I can see how badly you want me. Just give in to it. No one will blame you." The only reply Hermione gave was a huff then crossed her arms pushing her cleavage up even more and Draco slowly felt his pants getting tighter. He prayed like hell to whatever God there was that the girl perched on his lap didn't notice. To his luck though, she did. Hermione let a small gasp escape her lips and couldn't help but smile. She turned in Draco's lap to where she was now straddling him and gave him to most amazing smile he had ever seen in his life.

"So who exactly wants who Draco? Because from what I can tell, you are very interested." She leaned in to his ear and whispered 'It's all yours if you want it Draco, you just have to take it'. The little minx did the one thing that made him completely lose all thought and control next. She took the lobe of his ear in the mouth nibbling and sucking on it, making her way down his neck doing the same exact thing. Adding in little nips here and there which caused his soldier to stand straight at attention and made him ready to take her right there on the floor. Then Hermione stood up and gathered her belongings looking at Ginny, "Come on Gin, I'll help you over to your sleeping bag."

Her friend was at a loss for words. Did she really just see Hermione do that? Of course she had, Draco Malfoy was sexy as hell and any girl that didn't do exactly that was completely daft.

As the girls walked, well Hermione walked and Ginny stumbled, Draco made a vow. He would have Hermione Granger and he would have her soon. There was no way he was going to let her get away with that little stunt. Blaise couldn't control his laughter any longer.

"I haven't seen you look that horny and that pissed since our second year. You're going to get her back aren't you?"

"Of course I am my dear friend; it's only a matter of time before I have Hermione in my bed begging for more."

"Hermione now huh?" Draco hadn't even realized that he used the girl's first name. It just came right out of his mouth. I guess that meant he would be using it a lot more now. He also looked to where the girls were sitting and noticed that his shirt was gone. Not only did the Princess leave him with the biggest set of blue balls, she took his favorite shirt.

_A/N: That's all I have for now so let me know what you think and then I'll post a new chapter soon if need be. I'm a girl that loves a good story full of lemons so if anyone requests a second part to this; expect lemons, and lots of them. =)_


End file.
